M4A1
}} The M4A1 is an American Carbine member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked by default. History The M4A1 is an improvement of the M4 carbine. This variant of the rifle is fully automatic and has a heavier barrel. A newer bolt carrier is also developed to increase the durability, this makes the M4A1 more robust to withstand sustained fire. The fully automatic trigger gives a more consistent trigger pull, which leads to better accuracy, mostly for the semi automatic fire. The M4A1 is replacing the M16A2/A4 as the standard rifle in the US military forces, except the custom built M16A4 for some special forces. In-game The M4A1 is very effective as an offensive weapon. Its low recoil, good rate of fire and damage create a near-perfect carbine. Although the rate of fire this lower than the regular M4 (780 RPM vs 950 RPM), and the maximum damage is also less (32), the M4A1 is more suitable for spraying targets due to being fully-automatic and having less harsh recoil when sprayed. Except for the 1st shot recoil, the recoil pattern of the M4A1 is relatively tight and accurate for medium range combat, making it good for spraying at medium ranges. Semi-auto is generally not very useful on this gun, as its minimum damage is 19, meaning it's a 6HKO. The only time semi-auto should be used is if a target is out of range of full-auto mode. The M4A1 is highly customizable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any playstyle. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4A1 to their play style, as it is extremely versatile. If the player is more close quarters oriented, suppressors and low zoom sights would work well. A vertical grip in that case also wouldn't be a bad idea. If the player has more of a focus on mid-range combat, a higher zoom optic would be preferable, along with an angled or stubby grip. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast reload. * Very low recoil, especially with attachments. * Good hipfire for a Carbine. * Highly customizable. * Very light and mobile. * Unlocked by default. * Compatible ammo. * Extremely versatile and deadly especially in skilled hands. * Unlockable at rank 0. Cons: * Bad Muzzle Velocity for a Carbine at 2200 stud/s. * Lower damage at range, like most carbines: HTK increases from 4 to 6. * Damage is mediocre, comparable to some PDWs. Trivia * The M4A1 and the M4 have the same model, except the M4A1 has a black magazine where the M4's is grey. This also applies for the M16A3 and the M16A4. * The M4A1 performs very similarly to the pre-0.12.7 M4. Both guns had the same RoF and damage. * The M4A1 is one of the most widely used and known carbines in the world. * Before the release of the M4A1, the original M4 had a different model and had 3 fire modes: Auto, Burst, and Semi. This M4 was then split into the M4 and M4A1, most likely for realism reasons. * This was previously unlocked at Rank 14, but is now available at rank 0. Category:Primary Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Carbines Category:Weaponry Category:M4A1